


Mistletoe

by LilNeps



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kissing, Love Confessions, Mistletoe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNeps/pseuds/LilNeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>December means Christmas. Christmas means decorations. Decorations means mistletoe everywhere.<br/>You're not a fan of mistletoes, truth to be told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

December means Christmas. Christmas means decorations. Decorations means mistletoe everywhere.

You're not a fan of mistletoes, truth to be told. Even less when you're out with someone.

For the last week, everywhere you went with Noya, you noticed him walking under every mistletoe, and looked incredibly sad when you did your best to avoid them.

The thought that he may want to kiss you passed through your mind, but you found it unbelievable. Sure, you're good friends, but there's no way he'd like you... is there?

You find yourself pondering on it in the classroom, after school has ended. Part of the class is already gone, others are gathering their stuff while chatting. With a sigh, you put your stuff in your bag, but before you get up, Noya's in front of you, grinning.

Before you can greet him, he takes out a plant with red berries and raises it over your heads. He quickly presses a kiss to your lips, but even after backing a bit he stays close enough to stare at the blush on your cheeks with a smile. Your heart pounds, sure, but...

«Noya? That's holly, not mistletoe.» His face falls, and you think you see disappointment - because of your reaction?

But it takes him a couple of seconds to actually register your words. He looks at the plant in his hand, blushing, and you can't help but laugh.

You reach to cup his face with your hands, before closing your eyes and kissing him, taking him by surprise. When you reopen your eyes, he's grinning again, so close that your foreheads are touching.

«Does that mean you like me?» Your cheeks flush for the question, and you nod sheepishly.

«Good! Because I like you too!» Your heart skips a beat, and you can't help but grin with him, happy as you are.

You don't mind the rest of your classmates who are staring at you, kissing Noya again.


End file.
